Changer par amour
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: DeathMask se demande pourquoi, comme les autres, il est revenu à la vie ! Il sait qu'il ne mérite pas cette chance pourtant petit à petit un changement s'opère en lui. Des nouveaux sentiments l'assaillent... OS : Angelo/ Shiryu. Yaoi Lime


**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Yaoi / Lime**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici !**

Changer par amour…

Angelo déambulait dans les ruines de son temple. Depuis leur retour à la vie, lui DeathMask du Cancer ne trouvait pas sa place. Il se sentait si seul, si sale jusqu'au plus profond de son âme qu'il se demandait pourquoi les Dieux lui donnaient une seconde chance. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, des visages meurtris décoraient les murs de son temple, faisant fuir les moins téméraires, faisant frissonner les plus audacieux. A la fin de son combat contre Shiryu du Dragon tous ses trophées avaient disparu, tout comme lui. Lorsque Shiryu l'eut vaincu, il avait ressentit comme un poids le quitter. Il était plus serein, il était prêt à mourir.

Puis, Hadès s'en mêla. Il fut prit dans un autre conflit. Avec les autres, il avait accepter de duper le Dieux des Enfers et de devenir un paria auprès de ses anciens amis. Amis ? En avait-il seulement ? L'un d'eux le considérait-il comme tel ? Il supposa que non ! Sa réputation d'assassin le devançait toujours ! Comment un Chevalier d'or d'Athéna pouvait-il agir de la sorte : tuer, torturer voire même pire ? Il portait tout cela sur sa conscience et depuis la résurrection c'était de pire en pire !

Il se pencha pour ramasser un morceau d'un pilier fracassé et joua un moment avec, son regard figé dans le vide.

— Tout va bien DeathMask ? questionna Shiryu qui venait de pénétrer dans le quatrième temple, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

— En quoi ça te regarde ? trancha le gardien d'or.

— Toujours autant désagréable à ce que je vois !

— J't'ai rien demandé, dégage !

Le Dragon soupira. Il se demandait pourquoi le Cancer ne se mêlait pas aux autres, ou plutôt pourquoi il ne faisait aucun effort pour changer.

— T'inquiètes pas, je ne fais que passer ! termina Shiryu, dépité.

Et le Chinois continua son chemin. Le Cancer se retourna pour le regarder s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés. En son for intérieur, il avait envie de s'ouvrir aux autres, d'être moins blessant, moins solitaire mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'y avait guère avec Aphrodite qu'il parlait, un peu. Pourtant, en s'entendant répondre de la sorte à Shiryu, il ne put réprimer une sorte de honte, lointaine et confuse mais une sorte de honte quand même. Le gamin, c'est ainsi qu'il appelait tous les Bronzes, n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal, au contraire…

Angelo, c'était son prénom. Celui qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis des années. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il aimait ou non car il l'avait très vite laissé de côté pour prendre celui de DeathMask. Aujourd'hui, il aimerait reprendre son nom mais cela lui donnerait l'impression d'être une autre personne. Et cela lui faisait peur ! Oui peur ! Tant d'années à se cacher derrière un masque lui avait changé sa personnalité. Mais qu'elle était sa vrai personnalité ? Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de blesser les personnes qu'il croisait même s'il voulait essayer de faire des efforts. Il pouvait demander de l'aide, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Il était toujours debout dans les ruines de son temple, tenant dans une main le morceau de pilier qu'il avait ramassé un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait comme lui : fracassé, inutile, seul. Il laissa échapper un soupir las. Oui ! Il était las. Il aurait préféré rester aux Enfers plutôt que de revenir à la vie. Rien ne l'attendait ici, il n'était rien pour personne et personne ne comptait pour lui. Enfin, si ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un mais son passé l'empêchait de vivre une vie normale. Saga, lui même, avait beaucoup de mal a gérer sa relation naissante avec Aioros. Mais ensemble ils paraissaient plus fort !

— Ce n'est pas pour moi, ça ! Jamais, il n'acceptera mon passé ! murmura t-il à lui même.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pour toi ? demanda Aphrodite faisant sursauter son ami.

— Aphr, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu te pointes ! Tu m'a fichu la trouille ! râla DeathMask.

— Toi, avoir la trouille ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

— J'étais en train de parler tout haut, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre !

— Ha, oui ! Et qui ? demanda mielleusement le Poissons.

— Laisses tomber ! Pourquoi t'es là ? grogna le quatrième gardien.

— Arrêtes de râler, changes de disque, DeathMask ! répondit Aphr.

Il y a une minute, le Cancer pensait redevenir celui qu'il était avant et là son ami du douzième temple venait de l'appeler DeathMask et bizarrement cela lui déplut.

- Angelo ...

— Angelo ? Mais c'est qui et pourquoi tu me parles de ce type ? interrogea le Poissons.

— C'est mon prénom, crétin ! trancha le Cancer.

Aphrodite venait d'accrocher le regard de son vis-à-vis, il était surpris. DeathMask venait de faire un pas vers sa nouvelle vie.

— Et bien ! Enchanté, Angelo, le taquina Aphr.

— Te fou pas de moi, ok !

— Du calme ! Alors, qu'est ce qui n'est pas pour toi ? demanda le Poissons pour changer de conversation.

— Rien ! Je pensais juste ...

— A quelqu'un ? Et à qui donc ? s'amusa le Poissons.

— A personne ! Fiches moi la paix avec ça !

— Serais-tu amoureux, An-ge-lo ? interrogea mielleusement le douzième gardien.

Le Gold ne répondit rien mais il avait, pendant une fraction de seconde, écarquillé les yeux, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son compagnon d'armes. Aphrodite savait néanmoins que s'il insistait trop, le Cancer l'enverrai balader, alors il se promit d'en savoir plus, plus discrètement…

Après avoir laissé Angelo, Aphrodite remonta dans son temple en se demandant comment aider son ami à se sociabiliser. Le Cancer avait l'air tellement toujours en colère que les autres Chevaliers le laissaient de côté ! Sauf, lorsque l'un d'eux organisait une petite fête. Angelo, lui, n'en avait jamais organisé et c'était là, l'idée du Poissons. Mais il fallait convaincre le quatrième gardien et ce ne sera pas chose facile !

Afin de vérifier si l'idée qu'il avait eut était bonne, Aphrodite décida d'en parler à son amant le soir même.

— Dis, mon amour, tu penses que si DeathMask organisait une petite fiesta cela le rendrait plus sociable ? demanda Aphr.

— Et bien, c'est difficile à dire mais il n'y a pas de raison. Les autres ne demandent que ça, qu'il se mêle un peu plus à nous ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? interrogea Shaka.

— J'ai de la peine pour lui, il est toujours seul et en proie à son passé. Il n'arrive pas à avancer, enfin si un peu mais je m'inquiète et on devrait tous l'être ! Il faut l'aider à trouver sa place parmi nous.

— On est tous inquiet pour lui. Tout comme nous étions inquiet pour toi et les jumeaux. La différence c'est que DeathMask se renferme plus que les autres et préfère grogner et rester seul.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison, comme toujours ! Mais Angelo est mon ami et ce depuis longtemps, je dois l'aider !

- Angelo!

— Ha ! Oui ! C'est le vrai prénom de DeathMask ! Mais je suis le seul à le connaitre, alors mon chou, s'il te plait ne dit rien, ok ! implora presque le Poissons.

— Promis, répondit la Vierge en se levant pour aller voler un baiser à son bel amant. Alors, tu veux organiser une fête pour lui ?

— Non, en fait il faudrait que LUI l'organise. Mais cela va être difficile à le convaincre !

— Pourquoi ne pas faire une fête en son honneur ?

— …, Aphr ne répondit pas.

— Aphr, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Shaka.

— En fait, je crois qu'il est amoureux et qu'il se planque derrière son passé. La faire chez lui, lui permettrait d'être sur son territoire. Cela serait peut-être plus facile pour lui de se rapprocher de son amour et peut-être même se déclarer.

— Mais enfin, mon amour, tout cela ne sont que des suppositions ! fit remarquer Shaka.

— Nous allons découvrir de qui Angelo est épris et nous allons jouer les entremetteurs ! Voilà, ajouta t-il fièrement.

— Nous ? Commença : nous ? Et puis, tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour découvrir ça ? Hein !

— Pour le moment, je l'ignore. Mais je trouverais !

Shaka se pinça le haut du nez en se demandant comment son amour allait s'y prendre. _Et pourquoi ne pas laisser le destin s'occuper de cela ?_ songea t-il. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait réussir une chose pareille : c'était bien Aphrodite !

Il aimait profondément Aphrodite, mais parfois il se demandait pourquoi « lui » ! Ils étaient si différent mais si complémentaire…. Il soupira et ouvrit ses yeux azur et plongea son regard dans celui de son aimé. Cela ne servirait à rien de le dissuader, quand le Poissons avait une idée derrière la tête, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis, même pour lui !

Dès le lendemain, Aphrodite se mit à réfléchir à son plan, où plutôt à UN plan. Il lui fallait d'abord découvrir pour qui l'énigmatique Cancer voulait essayer de changer. Mais comment s'y prendre puisque le Gold n'avait aucun véritable ami ! Et puis, il eut une idée : il allait jouer au détective privé ! Il allait le suivre et peut-être en découvrirait-il plus à son sujet et s'il a de la chance découvrir le nom de celui pour qui le dur coeur d'Angelo semblait vouloir battre !

Heureux de son plan, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, Aphrodite alla s'occuper de ses roses, laissant ainsi son bel amour blond méditer. Le Poissons n'allait jamais déranger Shaka lorsque celui-ci méditait au fond de son temple. Cela l'agaçait de le voir immobile durant des heures et être relégué au second plan. Il préférait donc rester dans son temple afin de s'occuper de ses roses. Il aimait Shaka, bien plus que tous ses ex-amants et lui non plus ne comprenait pas toujours cet amour. Ils étaient tellement opposés l'un et l'autre !

Le fier Chevalier de la Vierge s'étant rendu compte de l'agacement de sa douce moitié avait décidé de s'isoler les matins tôt afin de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son amant. Mais là, il commençait à regretter ce choix car il s'avait qu'Aphrodite allait lui demander de l'aider et cette idée ne l'enchantait guère ! Lui, le discret Chevalier de la Vierge ….

Après avoir prit le temps de parler avec chaque rosier, de les avoir « nourrit » et enlever les fleurs fanées, le romantique Gold dissimula son cosmos afin d'effacer sa présence et se rendit au quatrième temple pour commencer son investigation…. A pas de loup, il pénétra dans le temple, il y avait sentit la présence de son ami. Il le vit, comme la veille, debout au milieu des ruines, le regard dans le vague.

Aphrodite aurait presque voulu quitter sa planque pour aller le prendre dans ses bras mais il résista, il voulait savoir et il saurait ! Foi d'Aphrodite ! Le Gold, toujours caché, entendit Angelo soupirer lourdement et le vit jeter un morceau de pierre, avec une force brute, qui alla s'écraser dans le mur du fond. Puis le Gold tomba à genou.

— Pourquoi, je suis là ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici, parmi les vivants ! POURQUOI ? s'écria t-il.

Le cri du gardien du temple fit frissonner Aphrodite tant il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix et puis son attention fut prise ailleurs, un Chevalier annonçait sa présence.

— Encore toi ? N'y a-t-il donc aucun autre chemin ? Es-tu toujours obligé de me déranger ? aboya le Cancer.

— Merci, je vais bien. Bonne journée à toi aussi, répondit Shiryu avec un ton las.

— Pfff ! Je suppose que tu vas encore voir ton Maître !

— Oui, mais cela ne te regarde en rien ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne connais aucun autre chemin pour éviter les temples !

— Demandes donc à ton CHER Dohko de te faire visiter les souterrains ! grinça le Gold.

Aphrodite regardait et écoutait la scène. Il avait un don : celui de deviner les sentiments des autres. Et là ce qu'il voyait sonnait plus de la jalousie et de la colère qu'autre chose. _Angelo jaloux ? Pourquoi était-il ainsi envers le petit Dragon ?_ pensa le douzième gardien.

— Souterrains ?! reprit le Bronze.

— Dégage ! Ton MAITRE doit t'attendre ! conclut le Cancer en tournant le dos à son visiteur.

Shiryu soupira silencieusement, décidément il n'arrivera jamais à le comprendre. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à passer là tous les jours, prenant l'excuse d'aller voir Dohko ? Les souterrains, bien sûr qu'il les connaissait c'est par là qu'il redescendait puis remontait juste pour redescendre par le temple de DeathMask. Ce manège durait depuis quelques mois maintenant, à l'insu de tous. Le Bronze prit la direction de la sortie pour cette fois se rendre vraiment au temple de la Balance. Son maître lui avait demandé d'y aller.

De sont côté, Aphr sourit. Il commençait à entrevoir des fragments de réponses. Mais c'était bien trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions. Il décida de rester encore un peu, mais Angelo entra dans son appartement et s'y enferma. Au bout de plusieurs heures, le Poissons remonta vers le temple de son amant qui avait surement terminé sa séance de méditation et devait l'attendre.

Pendant ce temps au temple de la Balance.

— Bonjour, maître. Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Shiryu, un peu inquiet par la mime qu'affichait Dohko.

— Viens, assieds-toi ! fit le Gold en montrant le canapé à son ancien disciple.

Dohko observait Shiryu qui semblait tout à coup légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait préparé le thé et en servit une tasse au Dragon.

— A quoi tu joues, Shiryu ? interrogea la Balance tout en regardant dans le fond de sa tasse.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? fit le Bronze tout en déglutissant difficilement.

— Allons, Shiryu ! Cesses tes enfantillages, pourquoi montes-tu par les temples pour redescendre par les souterrains, remonter par eux pour redescendre par les temples ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! dit Shiryu en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir s'expliquer.

— Shion et moi sommes au courant ! Il est donc inutile de mentir ! sourit Dohko.

Le Dragon savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il plongea son regard au fond de sa tasse, alors que son maître le fixait tendrement. Il avait bien une idée mais il voulait que Shiryu lui dise. Le Bronze soupira silencieusement.

— Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. J'ai envie d'aider DeathMask à prendre en main cette nouvelle vie mais il refuse tous les contacts humains. Il est si froid, distant et agressif…..

— Il a toujours plus ou moins été ainsi, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il pourrait ou voudrait changer ?

— Je ne sais pas ! J'ai… juste envie de le voir, fini par avouer le Dragon rouge de honte.

— Pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi, mon enfant ?

- ...

— Voudrais-tu dire autre chose ? Dohko essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ni pourquoi je tiens tant à le voir. Il est si désagréable !

— Moi, j'ai une petite idée, mais es-tu prêt à l'entendre ? interrogea le Gold.

— ? Shiryu semblait dérouté.

Dohko se demandait comment Shiryu allait réagir, mais il devait le mettre devant la réalité des choses. D'autant que Shion avait décelé des sentiments nouveaux dans le cosmos du Cancer. Notamment quand Shiryu était dans son temple.

— Que ressens-tu vraiment quand tu es avec lui ?

— J'ai envie de l'aider à s'intégrer avec nous.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Shiryu ! Que ressens-tu là, ajouta t-il en pointant son index vers le coeur de son ex-disciple.

Le Bronze écarquilla les yeux et ses pommettes rosirent légèrement. Dohko sourit. Le Dragon commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son maître et décida de répondre à sa question.

— Mon … coeur s'emballe, mes jambes ont dû mal à me porter, ma respiration …. se saccade…..

— En gros, tu es amoureux …..

Shiryu accrocha le regard de son maître. La Balance y lut toute la stupeur de son ancien disciple. Il posa une main sur son épaule afin de lui montrer son soutien.

— Maître, vous pensez vraiment que je … suis …amou..reux de lui ?

— C'est à toi de me le dire !

— Si c'est le cas, que vais-je faire ?

— Lui parler serait un bon début ! Tu ne crois pas ? suggéra la Balance.

Le Bronze acquiesça et prit congé de son maître. Il lui fallait ingurgiter cette conversation, cette réalité. Mais comment s'y prendre pour avouer des sentiments quand on a dû mal à comprendre ce qu'on ressent au plus profond de soi ? Perdu dans ses propres réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé en vue du quatrième temple. Qu'allait-il faire ? Affronter DeathMask, ou emprunter les souterrains ?

Une voix le fit sortir de ses propres pensées, une voix qu'il aurait, pour le coup, souhaité ne pas entendre. Mais trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

— Encore toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir passer par ici ! C'est clair ! aboya le Cancer.

— Les souterrains, hein !

— Ouais, casses-toi !

Shiryu avait dû mal à rassembler ses idées. Devait-il essayer de lui parler maintenant ? Le Cancer avait l'air toujours en colère, aujourd'hui ou plus tard cela ne changerait rien ! Sauf peut-être l'énerver plus encore ….

— Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi désagréable ? souligna le Dragon en franchissant le temple sans se retourner.

— Pfff ! Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Shiryu ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour lui parler. Le fallait-il seulement ? _« A prendre ou à laisser » ?_ Pourquoi le Cancer avait-il dit cela ?

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Angelo avait gagné ! Le gamin ne montrait plus le bout de son nez. Alors, pourquoi restait-il, là, à l'attendre tous les jours au milieu des ruines de son temple ? Il était assis, sur un pilier étendu au sol, le regard dans le vague rivé vers l'entrée de son antre.

Aphrodite l'observait tous les matins - son cher et tendre étant en train de méditer - essayant de comprendre son comportement des derniers jours. L'humeur de son ami semblait se dégrader de jour en jour !

Cette après midi là, le Poissons avait réussi à traîner son amant avec lui. Tout en descendant les marches qui les conduisaient inexorablement vers le temple du Cancer, Shaka tenta de dissuader son bel adonis de l'épier ainsi tous les jours.

— Franchement, Aphr tu ne devrais pas l'espionner ainsi ! Va lui parler !

— Regarde-le ! dit Aphrodite en montrant Angelo du doigt - ils venaient d'arriver chez le Cancer - , il semble si seul et si triste !

— C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu lui viendras en aide ! répondit Shaka tendrement.

— Peut-être mais avant de l'aider, je dois savoir pourquoi il est comme cela ! Même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée ! ajouta t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Shaka.

— Tu as une idée de ce qui le tracasse ? Là, j'avoue être bluffé...

— Il est amoureux, enfin je crois. Je dois savoir pour l'aider au mieux.

— Amoureux ? DeathMask ? Mais de qui ?

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Pour l'instant ça reste un secret. Pardon mon amour, mais en n'étant pas sûr ... le Poissons s'empressa de déposer ses lèvres fines et humides sur celle de Shaka qui n'insista pas pour savoir.

— Salut Angelo ! lança mielleusement Aphrodite.

— Bonjour DeathMask ! dit à son tour Shaka, prenant soin de ne pas utiliser son vrai nom.

— Salut vous deux ! Que venez-vous faire chez moi ?

— Aphr souhaite te parler et je l'ai accompagné, répondit la Vierge.

— Ouais, parler de quoi ? s'impatienta le Cancer.

Le douzième gardien s'approcha et posa un main sur l'épaule solide de son ami et lui lança un regard glacial digne d'un de ceux de Camus. Ce qui étonna grandement, non seulement Shaka, mais aussi le Cancer.

— Et bien, on va t'aider à organiser une petite fiesta ! fit Aphrodite tout souriant.

— Quoi ! Depuis quand tu prends des décisions à ma place ? cria t-il.

— Du calme DeathMask, Aphrodite s'inquiète pour toi et souhaite que tu t'intègres à nous !

— Oui c'est vrai ! Et tu es le seul à n'en avoir jamais faite. Même mon chéri d'amour s'y est plié ! Pourquoi pas toi ? Et puis cela te donneras l'occasion de montrer ta volonté de changer d'attitude !

— … ! Angelo restait dubitatif. Certes il voulait changer mais pour _lui_ pas pour les autres.

— Allons Angelo ! Ouvres-toi aux autres ! supplia le Poissons.

— DeathMask, fait-le au moins pour Aphr ! Nous serons là pour t'aider.

Angelo commençait à entrevoir la possibilité de montrer au Dragon qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, avec un peu d'aide … !

— C'est d'accord, annonça t-il sur un ton faussement las.

Aphrodite était comme un enfant : joyeux et heureux. Shaka posa à son tour une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui signifier qu'il tiendrait son engagement. Le gardien du douzième temple sautait partout. Il fit claquer ses lèvres fine sur la joue d'Angelo le faisait sourire, enfin, et s'empressa ensuite d'aller s'emparer des lèvres douces de son bel amant.

— Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi !

— Tu es l'un des nôtres, c'est normal ! reprit Shaka en lui souriant.

— S'il te plait, …. appel moi Angelo. Il est temps pour DeathMask de mourir….

Le lendemain matin, Aphr se rendit chez Angelo afin de commencer les préparatifs pour la fiesta du vendredi, qui arrivait à grand pas. Le Cancer, fidèle à lui-même et pour la forme, affichait une mine colérique ce qui ne choqua absolument pas le Poissons.

— Bon, j'ai pensé que Shura pourrait faire une sangria pour l'apéro. Ensuite Aldé est d'accord pour s'occuper du barbecue.

— Une minute Aphr, j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire ! dit Angelo en fronçant les sourcils.

— Hein ! Heu ! Oui, pardon ! Je me suis un peu emballé ! sourit le Poissons.

— C'est… c'est rien. Merci de m'aider. Très bien, ok pour Aldé et Shura. De mon côté j'ai pensé faire des pizzas pour l'apéro, coupé en petits morceaux ça pourrait faire l'affaire !

— Super idée ! En plus tout le monde en raffole. Il faut aussi prévoir des chips et des bières !

Angelo et Aphrodite établir une liste pour aller faire les courses le lendemain. C'est que vendredi c'était après demain !

— Une minute, combien on serra ? s'inquiéta enfin le quatrième gardien.

— Et bien comme d'habitude, puisque nous sommes tous au Sanctuaire.

— Tu veux dire que je dois inviter le …., Angelo se reprit, les gamins ?

— Bah oui ! Tu es toujours invité quand ils en font un truc !

— C'est vrai mais ce sont des gosses.

— Tu sais qu'ils ont vieilli, eux, pendant qu'on était dans le trou et qu'Athéna faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous ramener à la vie ! Ils sont tous majeurs maintenant, je te rappelle !

Angelo était coincé, plus aucune excuses à mettre en avant. Il allait devoir l'inviter - celui qui le hantait jour et nuit - pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, bien au contraire mais depuis la dernière fois il ne l'avait pas revu… Aphrodite le voyait froncer les sourcils puis fermer les yeux, il se doutait qu'il était en train de penser à son aimé, le Dragon surement, pensa le Poissons. Angelo soupira un grand coup et accepta d'inviter les bronzes. Comment allait-il s'en sortir, et s'il refusait de venir et s'il venait …. ?

Le jour de la petite fête chez Angelo était enfin arrivé. Tous les Golds et les Bronzes étaient ravis d'avoir été invité au temple du Cancer, c'était la première fois ! Angelo, lui, appréhendait beaucoup ce moment. Il avait prévu de leur révéler son véritable nom et d'annoncer la mort de DeathMask ! Comment allaient-ils tous réagir ?

Tout était enfin prêt. Aphrodite et Shaka l'avaient bien aidé. Pendant que lui et Aphr étaient parti faire les courses, Shaka s'était rendu dans tous les temples et chez les Bronzes afin de délivrer les invitations. Tous avaient été surprit mais accueillirent l'idée joyeusement. C'est ainsi que tous avaient confirmé leur présence. Chez les Bronzes, Shaka n'avait vu que Shun, les autres étant partis s'entrainer, lui affirmant qu'il s'occuperait de les informer.

Shaka et Aphrodite étaient là depuis plus d'une heure afin de fignoler les préparatifs : pousser les meubles, mettre des tables dehors et dedans, préparer des assiettes et des verres ainsi que des couverts. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre tous les autres et le Dragon. Le Cancer commençait à tourner en rond, il pensait que personne ne viendrait. Heureusement que ses deux amis étaient là pour le soutenir ! Et puis Shura arriva le premier, tenant dans ses mains une immense marmite dans laquelle il avait fait une sangria.

— Salut, dis DeathMask je pose ça où ? demanda t-il avec un large sourire.

— Sur la table, répondit presque nerveusement Angelo.

— Je suis le premier à ce que je vois ! Tu vas bien, tu es tout pâle ? s'inquiéta le Capricorne en regardant son hôte.

— Oui, oui, ça va ! répondit-il.

Petit à petit tous les Golds étaient arrivés au quatrième temple, les Bronzes se faisaient attendre mais l'atmosphère était déjà festive. Milo, Shura, Aldébaran et Kanon avaient pour l'habitude de mettre l'ambiance et là il s'en donnaient à coeur joie ! Une bonne heures plus tard, les gamins - comme disait Angelo - dénièrent se montrer. Angelo était impatient de voir Shiryu et en même temps il ne décolérait pas du fait que le Dragon ne se montrait plus. Pourtant, c'est lui qui lui avait « ordonné » !

— Mais où est Shiryu ? les interpella Aphrodite.

— Nous sommes désolés Aphr, mais il a refusé de venir ! expliqua Shun un peu honteux de devoir annoncer la nouvelle.

— Il a dit pourquoi ? interrogea Shaka.

— Il a seulement dit que DeathMask lui avait dit de ne plus se montrer devant lui ! répondit Hyoga.

Non loin de là, Angelo écoutait la conversation. Son coeur venait de s'emballer, ou de s'arrêter. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Certes, il lui avait dite toutes ces choses méchantes mais il ne les pensait pas vraiment. C'était avant tout pour lui qu'il voulait changer et cette fête c'était pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il pouvait être lui, enfin !

— Je vais aller le voir, c'est dommage qu'il reste seul ! intervint Dohko.

— NON ! J'y vais ! s'empressa de dire le maître des lieux.

— Tu es sûr, Ang..DeathMask ? demanda Aphrodite.

— Si c'est vraiment à cause de moi qu'il ne veut pas venir, alors c'est à moi d'y aller ! Angelo ne savait pas pourquoi il était intervenu, mais ce qu'il savait maintenant c'est qu'il n'avait plus le choix !

— Je pars chercher le gamin, et quand je reviens je vous annoncerai quelque chose ! dit le Cancer en haussant un peu la voix afin que tous l'entende.

Evidemment, cette indication faite par leur pair laissèrent perplexe tous les Chevaliers présents, enfin presque ! Et les suppositions allèrent bon train. Les discutions s'éternisaient sur cette futur déclaration mais aucun ne devinèrent de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir…

Pendant ce temps, Angelo descendait vers le temple des Bronzes en se demandant comment il allait convaincre le gamin de venir à sa fête. Plus il s'approchait, plus il se sentait étrange. Il eut même envie à plusieurs reprise de faire demi tour, mais il souhaitait vraiment le voir. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre.

Il était, à présent, devant le temple des Bronzes. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la partie habitable, preuve qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il prit une profonde inspiration, qui ne l'aida pas d'ailleurs, et annonça sa présence par cosmos qu'il avait camouflé jusqu'à lors pour que Shiryu ne le sente pas arriver.

Dans le temple, le temps sembla se figé lorsque le cosmos du Cancer fut ressentit par le Dragon. Shiryu ne bougeait plus, il ne voulait faire aucun bruit, il voulait juste qu'il parte. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur se serrait. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient. Voyant que ce fichu gamin ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte, Angelo décida de s'y prendre autrement.

— Je sais que tu es là, ouvres cette fichue porte ! ordonna presque le Cancer.

— …., Shiryu ne dit rien.

— C'est pas une maudite porte qui m'empêchera d'entrer ! tenta t-il de dire sur un ton plus sympathique.

Sachant que c'était vrai, Shiryu ouvrit la porte.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda froidement le Dragon.

— Wouah ! Tu as prit des cours avec le glaçon ou quoi ?

— Pourquoi t'es là ? redemanda le Chinois.

— Pourquoi tu as refusé de venir chez moi ce soir ? questionna Angelo.

— Ecoutes DeathMask ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, alors je t'évite. Ainsi tu ne me balances plus de méchancetés alors que j'essaie juste d'être sympa ! Fiche le camp, retourne à ta fête ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Shiryu voulu fermer la porte mais le Cancer l'en empêcha.

— Je te demande pardon ! Je me suis comporté comme un con, je … je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les autres. J'aimerai changer mais il va me falloir un peu de temps et peut-être un peu d'aide.

Shiryu était abasourdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela : DeathMask s'excusait ! Plus aucun ne sortirent de sa gorge. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, et déglutit difficilement. Angelo, lui, ne bougeait plus. Il se demandait pourquoi le gamin ne disait plus rien.

— Shiryu ? ! Tout va bien ? interrogea t-il.

— J'ai rêvé, ou toi, DeathMask, tu t'es excusé ? s'étonna le Dragon.

Pensant que le Dragon était en train de se moquer de lui, Angelo fit demi tour pour regagner son temple et ses invités.

— Et merde ! Penses ce que tu veux et restes ici, au moins tu ne gâcheras ma fête ! Fais chier !

Shiryu ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait à son aîné, son aimé… N'était-il pas venu le chercher ? Pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi ? Mais avant que le quatrième gardien ne soit hors de vue, il réussit à ouvrir la bouche.

— Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! lança le Bronze.

— Lâches-moi !

— C'est toi qui est venu, je te rappelle ! dit Shiryu.

— Pfff, bah j'aurai pas dû….., ce fut les dernières paroles d'Angelo.

Dans un mouvement de colère, le pauvre Dragon fit claquer la porte pour la refermer. Angelo, lui, retourna dans son temple plus en colère que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

Shun, Hyoga, Aphrodite et Shaka se précipitèrent sur DeathMask dès qu'ils perçurent son cosmos troublé. Les quatre amis comprirent immédiatement que le Dragon ne l'accompagnait pas.

— Il a refusé de venir, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Aphr.

C'est par un signe de tête que le Cancer répondit par la positive. Sa colère avait laissé place à une émotion nouvelle pour lui. Il avait un peu de mal à la comprendre d'ailleurs. Il avait comme un nœud dans l'estomac, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de faire la fête. Il voulait rester seul mais il ne pouvait pas leur demander à tous de partir. Enfin si, il pouvait le faire mais s'il voulait changer il ne le devait pas. Alors, il s'alluma une énième cigarette pour calmer ses sentiments.

— Retournons à l'intérieur, j'ai un truc à dire….., fit par dire Angelo un peu dépité tout de même.

Une fois de retour dans son temple, il fut assailli par ses amis. Ils voulaient tous savoir si Shiryu allait finalement venir. Pour ne pas accabler le Dragon, il avoua que celui-ci refusait de venir à cause de lui et de son comportement stupide puis il demanda l'attention de toute l'assemblée, pour enfin faire son annonce.

— Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est grâce à Aphrodite qui a insisté pour que j'organise cette fiesta. Merci Aphr ! J'ai une chose importante à vous dire, enfin importante pour moi. Ce soir nous fêtons la mort de DeathMask !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, tous les chevaliers se demandaient pourquoi leur ami parlait ainsi.

— Et nous célébrons la renaissance d'Angelo….. Je ne veux plus être appelé par ce nom morbide. J'aimerai pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie et essayé de mieux me comporter et de m'intégrer…..

Dans le quatrième temple, des sifflements et des félicitations retentirent, surprenant de ce fait le Cancer qui ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil chaleureux de ses pairs.

— Angelo, comptes sur nous pour t'aider ! dirent en même temps quelques Chevaliers.

— Bienvenue parmi nous Angelo, s'écrièrent d'autres compagnons d'armes.

— Ravis de te retrouver parmi nous, ajoutèrent les autres…

Le Cancer remercia tous ces amis, mais il regretta amèrement que son Dragon ne soit pas là. Il aurait tant souhaité partager ce moment avec lui, et enfin peut-être lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui. Bien plus que quiconque ne le supposait….. Mais Angelo savait que ce n'était que par sa faute si Shiryu avait refuser de venir. Comment rattraper le coup ? Il le connaissait si peu !

En bon maître de maison, même si ce n'était pas son fort, le quatrième gardien faisait son possible pour que la soirée se déroule bien. Tous les Chevaliers présents semblaient ravis du changement de leur pair. De plus, Angelo montrait quelque chose de rare : un magnifique sourire.

— C'est bon de te voir sourire ainsi, l'interpella Shura.

— Ca me fait du bien, c'est vrai !

— Tu vas rester comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le Capricorne.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est moi qui ai décidé de tout cela, je ne risque pas de changer d'avis.

Tout le monde était ravi de voir Angelo sous un nouveau jour, cette humeur lui allait bien et les autres se sentaient bien en sa compagnie. La petite fête s'éternisa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis chacun prit le chemin du retour. Le Cancer se retrouva, alors, seul. Il s'installa dans le canapé de son salon et repensa à cette soirée. _C'était plutôt agréable,_ s'avoua t-il. Ne manquait, pour son bonheur, que le gamin ! Il regarda autour de lui, et il ne vit que le désordre. Il y avait des bouteilles de bière, des assiettes - heureusement en carton - qui trainaient un peu partout. Les cendriers étaient pleins. Enfin, bref son temple ressemblait à un champ de bataille ! Mais avant de partir, ses amis lui dirent de ne rien toucher, que dès qu'ils seraient levés ils viendraient l'aider à tout ranger et à tout nettoyer. C'était ainsi chaque fois….

Il se laissa aller dans son canapé inconfortable, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre. Ici, il y avait les souvenirs de son premier jour en tant qu'Angelo tandis que dans sa chambre il n'y avait rien ! Juste un semblant de vie en tant que DeathMask. Il aimerait tant se construire des souvenirs dans cette pièce sans vie, morne… Des souvenirs avec son amour, son Dragon…

Puis, un bruit de bouteille dans laquelle on bute se fit entendre. Le Cancer se releva d'un bon et se mit en position de défense. Il n'avait ressentit aucun cosmos.

— T'énerves pas Death… heu ! Angelo ! s'empressa de dire Shiryu.

— Shiryu ?! T'es con ! Pourquoi avoir camouflé ton cosmos ? s'énerva le-dit Angelo.

— Désolé, je … je ne sais pas, pour pas te déranger…Et tu pourrais peut-être rester poli !

— Excuses-moi aussi, mais tu m'as surpris…

Les deux hommes se fixaient, le Dragon sentait ses joues rougirent alors que l'occupant du temple restait bouche-bée devant le gamin.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ?

— J'ai mentit, cela fait près de deux heures que je suis là !

— Pourquoi rester planqué ? interrogea le Cancer.

— Je suppose que j'avais peur de me faire rembarrer… avoua shiryu.

Angelo s'approcha de son invité surprise et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Le Dragon accepta un café. Après s'être rendu dans la cuisine pour faire deux tasses du breuvage noir, le gardien du temple revint et invita le gamin à s'asseoir dans le salon et lui tendit une tasse fumante.

- Merci, jour Shiryu.

— Si je suis venu te chercher tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour te rembarrer plus tard ! tenta d'expliquer le Cancer.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Shiryu gêné.

— Parce que tu n'avais pas à te priver d'être avec tes amis à cause de moi, parce que ta place était ici avec nous et …., il se tut pour boire une gorgé de café qui commençait à refroidir.

— Et ? quémanda avec appréhension le Dragon.

Angelo accrocha le regard de son vis-à-vis. Devait-il lui dire le fond de sa pensée, ou était-ce trop tôt ? Mais c'était sans compter le gamin.

— Et ? insista t-il.

— Et j'avais envie de te voir, de partager ce moment avec toi, voilà pourquoi ! Angelo avait toujours son regard rivé à celui de son Dragon qui rougit de plus belle en entendant les mots d'Angelo.

— …., il ne sut quoi répondre tant la gêne l'avait gagné.

— Ne pas te voir de la semaine a été difficile, bien plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

Le Cancer se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre de la pièce. Grâce à l'éclairage et au reflet dans la vitre, il pouvait distinguer que son bel adonis l'avait suivit du regard. Il posa une main sur le mur près de l'ouverture et il serra l'autre si fort que les jointures de son poing blanchirent. Shiryu ne disait toujours rien.

— Tu …. tu m'as…. manqué, Shiryu ! réussit-il enfin à dire tout en l'observant toujours dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

— Tu dis cela parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui t'engueuler ! lança le Dragon.

Angelo se retourna vivement en lançant un regard sombre à son interlocuteur. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ce gamin impétueux ?

— Tu n'as donc plus rien à dire ? ironisa l'invité qui cherchait surtout à reprendre contenance.

— Racontes pas de conneries ! aboya le Cancer. C'est toi qui me manquais pas nos engueulades ! ajouta t-il.

Là, ce fut au tour de Shiryu de rester sans voix ! Se pourrait-il que le Cancer dise vrai ? Malgré la boule qu'il avait dans le bas ventre depuis son entrée dans le temple, Shiryu se leva et s'approcha de son aîné. Il avait l'air si déterminé qu'Angelo resta coi, aucun son ne purent sortir de sa gorge. Shiryu avançait lentement car ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine pourtant il ne renonça pas. Il s'arrêta face à Angelo qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Oses redire ça en me regardant dans les yeux ! fit le Dragon sûr de lui, alors qu'en fait il était en proie à de nombreux doutes sur Angelo.

Mais le Cancer ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait plus se battre avec son Dragon. Il ne voulait plus rester sans nouvelles de lui durant des jours et des semaines. Il le voulait pour lui, oui c'était cela : il le voulait ! Angelo se mit en mouvement pour combler la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et sans hésiter s'empara des lèvres de son bel adonis qui, surprit, ne réagit pas au baiser torride que lui donnait son tumultueux Cancer. Pourtant cela faisait des mois qu'il en rêvait. Constatant le manque de réaction de shiryu, Angelo délaissa les douces lèvres de celui pour qui il voulait changer.

— Je … je suis désolé ! Cela ne se reproduira plus ! dit le Cancer en s'écartant de lui et retournant à la fenêtre. Tu devrais peut-être partir, murmura t-il en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Maintenant il avait tout gâché, Shiryu le détestait plus encore ! Quel idiot il faisait ! Pendant ses réflexions, il sentit son Dragon bouger. Lui, resta immobile. Il en avait déjà assez fait ! Puis il sentit comme un étau le serrer au niveau de la taille. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le reflet de la vitre. Shiryu le tenait enlacé, il serrait si fort qu'Angelo ne pouvait bouger ! Le gamin avait posé sa tête dans le dos musculeux de son bel amour, et ne comptait plus bouger de là !

— Shi..ryu ? ! les émotions que ressentait Angelo se bousculaient dans tout son corps.

— Chut ! Tu m'as manqué aussi, Angelo, avoua enfin le Dragon sans bouger.

Le temps sembla s'être figé dans le temple du Cancer. Les deux Chevaliers ne bougeaient ni ne parlaient de peur, sans doute, de voir ce moment disparaître à jamais. Au bout d'un long moment, Angelo se retourna pour faire face à son doux Dragon. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs pommettes rosirent et un grand sourire irradiait leur visage. Angelo posa délicatement une main sur une joue de Shiryu et tendrement l'embrassa. Cette fois, Shiryu ne resta pas insensible au baiser, au contraire même il y répondit avec ferveur et tendresse. C'était doux, romantique, et excitant à la fois pour les deux Chevaliers.

Les mains se mirent lascivement en mouvement. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus haletantes. Ils perdaient pieds, mais ils s'en contre-fichaient ! Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pour la première depuis longtemps, ils avaient le bonheur dans le creux de leurs mains. Lentement, Angelo faisait reculer Shiryu afin qu'ils puissent se rendre dans la chambre du temple. Le couple put alors se créer des souvenirs des plus merveilleux. Et pour la première fois, le Cancer comprit ce qu'était de faire l'amour, aimer et être aimé….

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le Dragon et le Cancer vivaient un amour passionné et tendre. Les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire voyait un nouvel homme en la personne d' Angelo. Il n'avait pas fait que changer de nom pour reprendre celui de son baptême, il avait vraiment changer de tempérament et de comportement. Tout cela pour un homme, son homme, son Dragon : son Shiryu.

Angelo faisait toujours attention à ne pas mettre son amant en colère, et de son côté le Dragon faisait en sorte de l'aider au mieux dans cette nouvelle vie. Nouvelle vie qu'il ne regrettait absolument plus, bien au contraire...

Fin


End file.
